Current wireless handheld mobile communication devices perform a variety of functions to enable mobile users to stay current with information and communications, such as e-mail, corporate data and organizer information while they are away from their desks. Such devices have displays and sophisticated operating systems providing Graphical User Interfaces (GUIs) that impart various static and moving images to the user.
In a handheld device, the desktop metaphor for a GUI is useful, but it has limitations. It can be seen that it is a static, “flat” presentation of moving images and backgrounds. However, when the metaphor is used on handheld devices, there are environment considerations that are not incorporated by the metaphor. For example, as the device is portable, it can be held and used at various orientations (e.g. flat on a desk, canted upright, upside down, etc.) and can be moved in various directions (e.g. up, down, etc.). The static presentation of moving images in a display do not accommodate for such movements.
There is a need for a system and method which addresses deficiencies in the prior art.